Comes the Truth
by Pit Viper of Doom
Summary: Sequel to From the Mouths of Infants. Warning: corny philosophy ahead. No like, no read. Reviews are appreciated, but flames are not.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to From the Mouths of Infants, titled Comes the Truth. Get it? "From the mouths of infants comes the truth". :D Yeah, that was actually my brother's idea, mostly. Anyway, this happens one year later.**

* * *

Another year gone by, another day spent at the cemetery. And another day listening to the annoying demon complain.

"Do we have to do this every year?" Cthulhu mock-whined from where he sat at the base of the wall.

Putting his beret back on, Flippy turned to glower at him. "No," he answered angrily. "_We_ don't. _You_ can do whatever the hell you want. You think I like having to put up with you? Just remember that you chose to bother me, so don't complain. I'm the one who should be complaining."

"Which you do. Every day."

"I have every right to complain!" Flippy snapped. "Do you have any idea what it's like to let every day go by knowing that if you hear a loud noise or see anything that looks like blood, you'll start killing? What it's like to go through your life knowing you'll just die every day? No! You don't! You don't care! You _like_ to see people in pain; I don't. I just want to be normal!"

"Well, you have to admit that _sometimes_ it's fun," Cthulhu wheedled.

Flippy rolled his eyes heavenward, as if seeking assistance from the clouds. "Good _lord_, Cthulhu, you're not still throwing that argument at me? How many times do I have to repeat myself? No! I hate killing; I've always hated killing!"

"Which is why you need me," Cthulhu answered. "There's no room for compassion in war."

"WE'RE NOT IN THE FREAKING WAR ANYMORE, CTHULHU!" Flippy roared. It was a good thing the cemetery was empty. "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? Look, I realize I needed you during the battles, but I really don't appreciate you killing my friends over and over again!"

"Over and over again," Cthulhu repeated. "Key phrase, that. They don't stay dead. Why do you care?"

"Because..." Flippy broke off and leaned against the wall. The memory of his conversation with Cub came back to him. "Because I hate the way things are."

"The way things are? THE WAY THINGS ARE?!" Cthulhu let out a bark of laughter. "I don't believe it! A guy gets to come back after every death, and he hates the way things are! That's funny, Flippy. That's real funny."

"It's not funny!" Flippy argued. "Things would just be so much better if--"

"Better?" Cthulhu echoed. "What could possibly be better than being immortal?"

"But I'm not immortal! They are!" Flippy gestured to the wall of names.

"Them? They're dead!"

"Exactly!" Flippy replied with a nod. "They're fine! They can't die anymore. Me, however..." He looked away. "I die all the time."

"And you come back to life. Why does it still bother you?" Cthulhu asked scornfully.

"Because..." _Because we're like those fake flowers we put on graves.__ We're not real,_ Flippy thought, but said out loud, "Because the only reason we live is because we die. Because we know someday it'll be over, and we won't have to worry about anything anymore. Now... we have nothing left to live for."

* * *

**So that's the end of my rather... sappy story. Is it just me, or does this remind you of Tuck Everlasting? :P Oh well. I enjoyed writing it, in any case.**

**At your disposal (sort of),**

**Adderstar of ValorClan**


	2. A Note to an Anonymous Reviewer

**Dear Grim Reader,**

**It has come to my attention that you don't seem to like the way I write for HTF, nor do you like the ideas I come up with to give the storyline more depth. So, I've decided it necessary to explain some of these things to you, in a chapter since I'm unable to review-reply you (due to the fact that you don't have an account here, and my e-mail account said that your e-mail doesn't exist.)**

**On the topic of Cthulhu: Yes. He is an OC. He started out as a canon character that I built on, but as I developed his personality and background, he gradually became a character that I myself created. In the show, Evil Flippy is not a demon from Hell; rather, he is a result of Flippy's post-traumatic stress disorder. His being a demon is my idea and my idea alone; he is not "Evil Flippy", he is Cthulhu, a character who, in my fic, is a completely separate entity from Flippy. He was not simply a result of trauma during the war.**

**Speaking of the war: You have said twice now that Flippy was the only Tree Friend to take part in the war. Yet, in episodes such as Double Whammy, it is shown through flashbacks that there were other Tree Friends in this "war". Also, if Flippy was the only one fighting the war, then who the hell did he fight? Also, I created the supernatural phenom-war because I took an idea from the story and built on it. Isn't that the whole point of writing a fanfiction, to take liberties with the plot? If it isn't, please tell me what the point of fanfiction is.**

**Now as for your Flippy x Flaky question: Flippy x Flaky just so happens to be my favorite pairing in the whole fandom, and I don't appreciate you insulting my opinion of it, simply because you don't like it. In the episode Party Animal, Flaky was the one who organized the surprise party for him. And, after Flippy began his rampage, he actually saw Flaky lying there, bloated due to an allergic reaction and completely vulnerable to any attack, and left her alone. Most importantly, in the episode Double Whammy, Flippy actually regained control of himself when Flaky screamed. You like Flippy x Petunia? I don't, particularly, but I'm not going to yell at you for it. Personally, I'm a supporter of the Shifty x Petunia pairing, a pairing that I don't fully comprehend but support nonetheless.**

**You've also complained a lot about my character Lucky, most prominently about what I named her. So 'Lucky' isn't the most creative name in the whole world. Then is 'Toothy' an absolutely original name for a beaver with large teeth? And 'Cuddles' for a rabbit? Gee, I've never heard that one before. And your (I copy-paste from your review to Call of Cthulhu) "**smashes Lucky's head through a window and shoves her neck on the long glass shards, cutting he head off.**" comment was completely unnecessary, not to mention rude. I do not appreciate it, at all.**

**Also, you don't like sexual references? Go on htfonline.tk, or wherever you go to watch htf episodes, and watch A Sucker for Love, particularly part two. That episode is completely canon, and is chock-full of sexual references. And why are you picking on me? There are plenty of fics that involve sexual references, and most likely more than one lemon.**

**And finally, I would like to conclude that if my stories are a waste of your "precious time", then why are you still reading them? In my opinion, you're wasting more of your time reviewing my stories just to insult them. And when you say that if I make changes to my stories that would "set it closer to the show" (and would also erratically change the storyline), then more people will like it, I can't help but notice that, going over all my reviews, you're probably the only one who doesn't seem to like them.**

**Sincerely,**

**Adderstar of ValorClan**


End file.
